inazuma_elevenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Victor Blade
Tsurugi Kyousuke (剣城 京介) is een van de hoofdpersonen van de Inazuma Eleven GO serie. Hij is een aanvaller van Raimon en Raimon (Chrono Stone). Uiterlijk Victor is lang en heeft marineblauw haar. Hij draagt altijd een cape en een rood T-shirt daaronder met een kraag rond zijn nek. Hij draagt het Raimon uniform wanneer hij traint. Tijdens flashbacks kun je hem zien met rood lange mouwen shirt, waarvan de uiteinden van de mouwen en kraag zwart-wit geblokt zijn, een donkergroene broek en witte sneakers met een rode lijn in het midden. Zijn jongere zelf draagt in de flashback van Chrono Stone echter een groen button-up shirt met een langer blauw shirt eronder. Persoonlijkheid Victor werd eerst aangetoond als vijandig tegen voetbal, ondanks het feit dat hij er goed in was. Later werd onthuld dat hij vijandig was tegen voetbal omdat zijn broer, Vladimir Blade, in een ongeluk betrokken was, waardoor hij het vermogen om te lopen was verloren. Het is ook aangetoond dat hij om anderen geeft, in het bijzonder voor zijn broer, bijvoorbeeld toen Victor erg ontroerd en bezorgd was toen hij zijn broer zag, die weer probeerde te lopen met een zuster aan zijn zijde die hem assisteerde. Hij wordt ook boos wanneer iemand voetbal op een slechte manier speelt, zoals tijdens de wedstrijd van Raimon tegen Mannouzaka, waar hij boos werd op Isozaki Kenma nadat die Arion zwaar wilde verwonden. Nadat Victor een tijdje bij Raimon heeft gespeeld, wordt hij meer het "stille type" en een rustiger persoon. Hij praat meestal niet met de andere spelers van Raimon en houdt er niet van om ergens betrokken in te raken. Hij praat alleen wanneer het nodig is. Achtergrond Toen Victor nog klein was, speelde hij graag voetbal met zijn oudere broer. thumb|Jonge Victor Ze wilden beiden net zo goed worden als Axel Blaze. Toen hij de bal van zijn broer kreeg, schopte hij deze per ongeluk in een boom. Victor wilde de boom in klimmen, maar zijn broer wilde hem tegen houden. Alsnog klom hij de boom in. Toen Victor de bal bijna had, brak de tak waaraan hij zich vast hield en viel hij naar beneden. Zijn broer, rende naar hem toe en ving hem op. Victor was er zonder schram vanaf gekomen, maar zijn broer daarentegen had zijn benen verlamd en zou nooit meer kunnen lopen. Plot GO Victor maakte zijn debuut in de eerste aflevering van GO, waar hij nog voor de Fifth Sector werkte. Hij riep Arion Sherwind en schoot naar hem met zijn hissatsu, Death Sword. Vreemd genoeg was Arion on staat om deze te blokken zonder hissatsu. Iedereen was verbaasd. Later verscheen Victor met zijn team om Raimon te vernietigen. Het team van Riccardo Di Rigo werd behoorlijk ingemaakt. Dan schiet Arion het team van Raimon te hulp. Victor irriteerd zich aan Arions snelle dribbels en gebruikt zijn avatar Kensei Lancelot. Arion wordt verslagen. Dan springt Riccardo Arion bij met zijn avatar, maar ook Riccardo verliest en wordt naar het ziekenhuis gebracht. Later praat Victor met de voorzitter van Raimon. Later is het hele Raimon team geschokt als ze horen dat Victor bij het team gaat horen. Riccardo heeft geen andere keus dan het tenue geven, maar Victor duwt Riccardo weg, wat de andere team leden kwaad maakt. thumb|Tsurugi's avatar In aflevering 11 bezoekt hij zijn broer, Vladimir Blade, op in het ziekenhuis. In deze aflevering wordt er bekent gemaakt wat er met Vladimir gebeurt is. Vanaf de dag van het ongeluk, bezoekt Victor elke dag zijn broer. Hij word mee genomen door zijn vorige coach, Kuroki Zanzou, naar Alex Zabel, de leider van the Fifth Sector. Hij vertelt Victor dat Raimon's team moet verliezen, als dat gelukt is, zal de operatie waardor Vladimir weer kan lopen betaalt worden door Zabel. Later vraagt Victor aan Mark Evans om hem mee te laten spelen in de volgende wedstrijd. Hij krijgt het rugnummer 10. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SC Doomsword Slash ' *'SC Doom Dive Drive' *'SC Fire Tornado DD' *'SC Devil Burst' Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stonethumb *'SC Doomsword Slash ' *'SC Doom Dive Drive' *'SC Fire Tornado DD' *'SC Great Blaster ' *'SC Kiku Ichimonji' (Mixi Max Vorm) Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SC Bicycle Sword' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'SC Doomsword Slash ' *'SC Doom Dive Drive' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'SC Doomsword Slash ' *'SC Doom Dive Drive' *'SC Devil Burst' *'SC Joker Rains' Spirit Warrior *'AV Zwaard van Sint Lancelot' thumb|Victor doet Doom Sword Slash Mixi Max *'MIMAX Okita Souji' *'MIMAX Vladimir Blade' Quotes *''"Probleem? Het lijkt erop dat jij serieus voetbal speelt. Oké dan. Laat mij jou voetbal zien!"'' (Tegen Arion) *''"Dat is irritant, weet je? Iemand zoals jij die niets weet van voetbal!"'' (Tegen Arion) *''"Genoeg met de voetbal, voetbal! Hou je kop eens een keer dicht!"'' (Tegen Arion) *''"Geef niet op! Je was hier toch om voetbal te beschermen? Het voetbal waar je zoveel van houdt?!"'' (Tegen Arion) *''"Wat een doordringende blik. Het lijkt net alsof hij in mijn ziel kan kijken. Fifth Sector's machtigste persoon, de Holy Emperor, Alex Zabel,"(Tegen zichzelf) *"Jij zou het moeten zijn die de wereld ingaat. Jij bent degene die ik wil zien spelen. Ik zweer dat ik je benen zal genezen, tot dan.....!"'' (Tegen Vladimir) *''"Waarom kies je Arion als de nieuwe aanvoerder?! Waarom heb je hem zo'n grote last op zijn schouders laten rusten? Riccardo zou diegene moeten zijn!"'' (Tegen Mark) *''"Je hebt me naar het pad van echt voetbal geleid"'' (Tegen Arion) Game exclusieve teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Daigojoukanrikai'thumb|Tsurugi lacht *'Dark Heroes' *'Incarnates' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Three Raimons' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Dark Heroes' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Strikers R' *'L5 Heroes' Weetjes *Hij heeft een gewoonte om zijn handen in zijn zakken te steken. *Hij heeft Arion in aflevering 40 voor het eerst bij zijn voornaam genoemd. *Hij is één van de drie personages in de serie die een eigen doelpunt heeft gemaakt, de andere is Fey Rune en de andere is Minaho Kazuto. *Zijn character song is "Onaji Yume wo Miteru" ("Dezelfde droom delen") (met Vladimir Blade). *Bij Inazuma Eleven Strikers draagt hij altijd zijn normale kleding, behalve bij het New Raimon uniform. Categorie:Seed Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Aanvallers Categorie:Middenvelder Categorie:Chrono Stone Personages Categorie:Keshin Gebruikers Categorie:Raimon (GO) Categorie:Antagonist Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Gemengde Avatar Gebruiker Categorie:Personages Categorie:Man Categorie:Mixi Max Fusie Categorie:Keshin Armed Categorie:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Categorie:New Inazuma Japan Categorie:El Dorado Team 1 Categorie:Entaku no Kishi Categorie:Kuro no Kishidan Categorie:Galaxy Personage Categorie:Chrono Storm Categorie:New Inazuma Japan Galaxy Categorie:Inazuma Eleven GO Film Categorie:Earth Eleven